


Things Left Unsaid

by MarzgaPerez



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Old Friends, Protectiveness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-21
Updated: 2017-02-21
Packaged: 2018-09-25 23:10:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9851057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarzgaPerez/pseuds/MarzgaPerez
Summary: S07E10. A few of Carol's thoughts during Daryl's visit to her hideaway...





	

She knew he was lying. Maybe it was the way his lips trembled slightly as he tried to reassure her, or maybe it was the deep sadness in his eyes. Daryl seemed like he had almost been defeated. Like someone had come close to breaking him. And Carol knew that he was different now.

And she knew that everything was not alright and that Daryl was protecting her, just like old times. Maybe something had happened to Tobin or Olivia. She tried not to let her mind fathom the other possibilities. Rick...or Carl...or Maggie...or Glenn.

Carol blinked away the tears of dread she had been saving, wanting to believe him, letting herself pretend that she did.

Thankfully, Daryl changed the subject and insisted that she hurry up with the supper. If she hadn't been so glad to see him, Carol might have kept him waiting longer out of spite.

Instead, she pulled the small pot from the fire and joined him at the table, serving each of them a helping of beans. Their time was slipping away, just like it always did when they were together.

But he couldn't stay. Daryl would be heavily involved in undoing whatever wrong had been done. And even though a very small part of her wanted to know more, Carol resisted pressing him for details.

She would trust that he knew what was best. For now.


End file.
